Jump City
by Animorph91
Summary: Beast Boy is having dreams of his older brother. He has been gone for years, dead to everyone but BB. But when an old nightmare comes to town and shoots BB, can the titans save him, or will he be lost? And is his brother really gone? T for words and love.


The yell came from a small house. Not a yell of fear or death, but a yell that all mothers and fathers must do from time to time. "Will you two get out of the house!" a young woman with brown hair yelled at the boys running out of the house. One had sliver hair and sliver eyes. The other was shorter then the first, being a year younger, had green hair, green eyes, and green skin. "Justin, I think we made mom mad." The younger one said. "Don't worry Garfield, she is our mom. She'll get over it." Justin said smiling at his younger brother. "That or she'll feed us to the wolves!" He joked laughing. Garfield couldn't help but laugh. "Hey big bro?" "Yeah Gar?" "Do you think my skin will ever be normal again?" Gar asked. "Sure, and my hair will be brown again." Justin smiled. "I hope so." "Come on. We need to train. If we are gonna be heroes, we cant be weak." Justin smiled and playfully hit Garfield on the arm. "Right bro!" Gar smiled and followed his brother.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Hey BB, time to weak up man, time to work out!" Cyborg said to the door. Beast Boy sat up in his bed. "On my way." He said. He rolled out of bed and stood up. "The same dream." BB said as he put on his uniform. "Why?" He asked himself. He then looked at the date. "Justin has been gone for years. Why am I dreaming of him now?" He asked himself and walked out of his room. When he got to the training room all the other titans were busy. Raven was in her own little world, Robin was workin at the punching bag, Starfire was watching Robin, and Cy was lifting weights. Beast Boy went to the other punching bag. He started to hit it. Then he hit it harder, and harder, and harder. He hit it and his fist went into the bag, but he didn't care. He kept hittin it, until someone grabed his shoulder. "Beast Boy?" Star asked, Robin's hand on his shoulder. "What!" He yelled at them. "Sorry." He said after a little bit and looked at the ground. "You ok?" Cy asked and walked over to him. "Yeah, I'm fine." Beast Boy "smiled" at them and said, "I need some air." He said and left them, watching him. Beast Boy sat down on the roof of Titan's Tower and watched the water. "Wanna talk about it?" Raven asked and walked up next to him. "It's nothing Rea." He said as he watched the ocean. "I don't think it was." She said and sat down next to him. "Something is wrong." She said. Beast Boy looked at her and then looked around. "Can I tell you something? Or show you?" He asked. Raven looked at him for abit but then nodded. He put her hands on his head closed his eyes. Raven knew what he wanted and closed her eyes as well. She was about to read Beast Boy's mind.

"I'm sorry, but they both have sakutia." A doctor said to a man and woman. Raven guessed they were Beast Boy's real mom and dad. She looked around and saw a little beast boy watching tv with an older boy. "Who is that?" She asked herself, when everything changed.

"You mean we could save them?" The BB's mom asked. "We can try." His dad smiled. "Our boys could live long happy lives." His dad said. "What do we have to do?" His mom asked. "The doc said it's abit risky, since he dosent know the side effects." "But it's a chance!" His mother said. "We have to try." She said and his father nodded. "Then we'll take them in an hour."

"Hurry up little bro." The older boy said to BB. BB now had his green skin and the other had sliver hair. "I want to try our powers." The older one said and BB followed. He looked happy. Raven smiled as she watched the two. Then she started to smell smoke.

Everything was on fire. "Mom, dad!" BB yelled at the bodies of his parents. "Gar!" The older boy grabed his hand and pulled him out before the fire fell on him. "Justin, we have to go." BB said. Justin nodded and ran with his bro. They were almost out before a person with fire all over his body stopped them. He wore a skull mask over his face. "Where are you going?" It asked them. "Gar, run." Justin said. "But bro…" "Go!" justin yelled. Gar ran, and turned only once to see his brother take the form of a wolf and attack the fire man.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't find him anywhere." A cop said to BB. "He has to be here somewhere." BB said, crying. "I'm sorry." The cop said and walked away.

Raven opened her eyes. Beast Boy was crying. "I havent seen him for years, but I keep dreaming of him." He said. Raven looked at her friend. He was sad and alone. He wanted nothing but his brother. She put her arms around him and BB just kept crying in her shoulder. She didn't let go of him tell he stopped. "Thanks." He said. "BB, its ok. Who knows, mabey he is out there." She said. "I wish he was. But I don't think he is." BB said and watched the water. Raven stayed with him.

"So your telling me, that she is the reason that we don't have our money?" A man asked. He was in a black tux and wore a skull mask. "Yes Firearm." Said a man dressed in black. A woman sat in a chair looking at her nails. "She told us to leave when the titans showed up." Firearm nodded and got up. "I say we kill her now and so that it may not happen again." The man said. Firearm nodded and walked up to him. "Let me see your pistol." He said. The man gave him the gun. Firearm nodded and looked at him. "Nice gun." He said. He then hit the man with it. He hit him over and over. The girl watched and smiled. The man layed on the ground, blood all over him. "Do not tell me how to run my gang." Firearm said. "Yes boss. I'll never do it again." The man said. "Your right." Firearm said, and then shot him in the head. "Get him out of here." The told some other guys. They picked the dead man up and carried him out of the room. The girl smiled. "I knew you wouldn't kill me." She got up. She had long black hair and black eyes. She wore black pants, a black tank top, and black boots. Firearm watched her walk to the doors and closed them. "Crow, don't fail me again." He said. "I'm tried of killing off the thugs." He said. "So what are you going to do?" She asked and sat on his desk. "I'm going to see that we don't lose the next shipment." He walked over to her. "How?" She asked like a helpless girl. "By being there with you." He said. She smiled and pulled off his mask. He had short blond hair and blue eyes. "Oh, the big bad boss." She smiled and put her arms around him. He nodded. "And if the titans show?" She asked. "I'll take care of them." He said. "Good." She said and kissed his lips. He kissed her back and put his hands on her hips and pulled her close. "Once and for all?" She asked as he kissed her neck. "Once and for all." He said and kissed her lips.

**End of Chp 1**

So what do you all think? I hope you like but if you don't, just tell me and I'll try to fix it. I hope to post more soon, but if I don't please don't get mad, my Internet is off and on. And I don't mean to make BB a wimp, but he does miss his big bro a lot. Please review it.


End file.
